babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
Narn Homeworld
Narn is the homeworld of the Narn and the Narn Regime, located in Sector 160. Prior to the Centauri's first invasion, Narn was a healthy green planet. Now it has the look of a slightly more habitable Mars. The surface temperature can fluctuate by at least 60 degrees Fahrenheit on any given day. Before the Centauri invasion the planet was dominated by primordial jungles and forests, teeming with animal life. Craggy mountains and small, landlocked seas covered the rest of the globe. One of the most revered locations on Narn is the G'Quon mountain range which was once home to the vicious On'Vik and herds of wild Dar''B5 Comic #10 Coda for Human and Narn in B-Flat'' and horned beasts called Natok that stomp and make noise when angered or disturbed.Acts of Sacrifice However, following the two Centauri occupations the Narn homeworld now is fairly barren, with a thin atmosphere and low humidity. Much of the land is a desolate rose-copper desert, as the Centauri's first occupation decimated the environment; very few areas of original forest and jungle remain. Although the Narn reclaimed much of their planet for agriculture, they managed to restore relatively small areas of forest and jungle. However, because of their desire to expand and maintain their war machine, the Narn Regime also found it necessary to further deplete some of the planet's remaining resources. On at least one occasion, this proved detrimental in the face of famine on parts of the planet.Signs and Portents Post-Bombardment The Centauri's second invasion of Narn caused massive climatic upheavals due to asteroid bombardment. The overall temperature dropped, the wind blew almost constantly, and it was said that it would take years for all the particulate matter to drift back down out of the atmosphere.And the Rock Cried Out, No Hiding Place The current state of the planet's already depleted biosphere after the bombardment is grim, with Narn's few remaining large animal species (such as the Val) endangered. Apparently only the avian species seem to be flourishing;B5 Comic #10 Coda for Human and Narn in B-Flat it seems a general consensus among the Narn and alien scientists that only heavy terraforming can return the planet to its former condition of lush forestland. Locations *'Narn Resistance Center' :*The Narn resistance maintained a presence in the capital, in bunkers beneath structures that either survived the bombings or were rebuilt afterwards. These bunkers were connected to the underground tunnels below the ruins of the Kha'Ri Capitol building. *'Centauri Palace' :*During the Second Centauri occupation of Narn, the Centauri provisional government that ruled the planet created a fortress in the ruins of the capital city. The interior of the fortress was made to mirror the Royal Palace on Centauri Prime, a surprise for Emperor Cartagia. After the Centauri withdrawal, the Narns destroy the interior decor of the throne room in a wild victory celebration.The Long Night *'G'Kamazad' :*One of the larger cities on Narn and the hometown of G'Kar and his family. *'The Southern Frontier' :*A remote, underdeveloped region prior to the Second Centauri Occupation. In 2258, this region was hit by severe famine, made all the worse because of the planet's already depleted resources. *'G'Quan Mountain' :*One of the holiest places for the followers of G'Quan, for whom the mountain is obviously named, a ritual involving the G'Quan Eth plants needed to be performed by the faithful during an exact moment of the Days of G'Quan, when the first rays of sunlight appeared over the mountain. :*It is unknown if the mountain survived intact--or at all--following the orbital bombardments by the Centauri. Notes Category:Places Category:Planets